buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Knight, El Quixote (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Dragon Knight, El Quixote Appearance El Quixote is an elderly Dragon Knight, his dragon slightly resembles a horse. While in disguise, he looks like a normal old human, and his dragon is disguised as a big dog. His dragon's name is Rocinante. Anime Biography El Quixote was well known to be a laughing stock in the Dragon Knights by everyone. He did many crazy and ridiculous things as a Dragon Knight, like attacking a windmill, which he portrayed as a monster. He did all these insane things because he wants to do what he wanted to do. After arriving to Earth, El Quixote watches Noboru Kodo during some practice fights, noticing he's a Dragon Knight user. After the practice, he tells Noboru that his deck is well balanced, but runs out of gauge quickly so he should use the "El Quixote" card, but Noboru simply ignores him. The next day, he watches Noboru fight against Tetsuya Kurodake. During the fight, he states that Noboru doesn't really underestand how Dragon Knights work, and watches him lose due to running out of gauge and making him unable to cast a Dragonic Thunder. After the fight, he appears to Noboru again and says that his ego caused him to lose that match and he wants to help. Noboru demands El Quixote to explain why he keeps following him, and El Quixote reveals his real form, shocking Noboru. Noboru accepts El Quixote's help and becomes his Buddy. During the ABC cup preliminary matches, El Quixote gave Noboru advice to avoid making misplays, Noboru was seen annoyed by it, but he followed El Quixote's advice and won his match. When Noboru states he wants to quit buddyfighting he tells Noboru that no matter what others say or how they view him by doing what makes himself happy he's lived a full life. After Noboru is challenged by a criminal fighter, El Quixote's words help Noboru realize he really does love buddyfighting because fighting with dragon knights makes him feel like a hero. When Noboru is about to be attacked by the criminal fighter El Quixote activates his buddyskill, protecting Noboru from the attack. Before Noboru's match against Magoroku Shido in the ABC Cup, El Quixote tells Noboru to try putting Vlad Dracula into his deck and fight the best he can even if it disrupts the balance of his deck. Noboru takes El Quixote's advice and Vlad Dracula's power helps Noboru defeat Shido. El Quixote notes Noboru finally has the courage to be himself when the fight begins as well. After Gao and Noboru's fight, he and Noboru leave to USA. When Noboru returns to Japan to compete at the Gaen Cup, everyone is surprised to see El Quixote who picked up some USA slang. When Noboru faced the "Purgatory Knight", El Quixote recognized the Purgatory Knights as Dragon World's legendary warriors, wondering why they are now in Darkness Dragon World. In Episode 60, he along with representatives from each world met in the Disaster hideout to discuss the strange presence felt. Name * His name "El Quixote", is based from the character "Don Quixote" which is also the name of his novel. ** His personal history is based on Don Quixote's life. Don Quixote was also known to be insane for doing things and imagining things based on his desire & belief of being a knight. ** He once mentioned in Episode 10 that his name is shared with the second-most popular novel's name, "Don Quixote". This is both a revelation of his name's origin and shows a connection between Noboru & himself since Noboru is the second-best fighter while the novel was the second-most popular. Trivia El Quixote is one of the few Buddy Monsters (along with Miserea, Captain Answer, Burn Nova, and Variable Cord) whose SD Form actually does disguise his identity as a monster. Gallery. For a full gallery of El Quixote, see Dragon Knight, El Quixote (character)/Gallery. Category:Buddy Character Category:Protagonists